parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Bratten Meets Blue's Clues Part 2
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Reading for Blue's Clues, We Are Reading for Blue's Clues, We Are Reading for Blue's Clues, Wonder... *(Song Ends) *Steve: Wonder What This Word Is. *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Steve!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Steve: No!, No, Alex Bratten!, I Don't..., I Don't Think It's Clue!, Clue is C-L-U-E!, Kinda Like Blue!, But With The "C." *Alex Bratten: No!, It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue? *Alex Bratten: Yes I Did! *Steve: Where? *Alex Bratten: Over There! *Steve: Oh My!, It's Our First Clue to What Book Blue Wants to Read! *Alex Bratten: Yes!, Let's Go See What Our First Clue Is! *Steve: Our First Clue!, and It's On The Word..., The Word... *Alex Bratten: Moon! *Steve: Moon!, Yeah!, Good Reading, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Thank You, Steve! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook! *Alex Bratten: Hey!, Wait!, Wait A Second!, That's Not The Notebook!, That's Your Book, Silly!, (Laughs) *Steve: Notebook! *Alex Bratten: That's Better! *Steve: There We Go!, So..., Let's Write This Moon Clue, In Our..., Notebook!, A Moon is Spelled M-O-O-N, and Sometimes, Looks Like Sort of A Crescent!, A Moon. *Alex Bratten: Wow! *Steve: So..., What Book Could Blue Wanna Read With A Moon in It?, What Do You Think? *Alex Bratten: Well, Maybe Blue Wants to Read A Book That Has A Moon in It! *Steve: Yeah!, I..., I Think We Need to Find 2 More Clues to Figure This Out! *Alex Bratten: Good Idea! *Mrs. Pepper: Steve!, Do You Need Anything? *Alex Bratten: Hey!, I Think I Hear Mrs. Pepper!, Come On! *Steve: Do I Need Anything?, Well, Got My Book, I..., Ooh! *Alex Bratten: Yep! *Steve: I Could Use 2 More Clues!, Hi, Mrs. Pepper! *Alex Bratten: Were You Calling Us? *Mrs. Pepper: Yes, Alex Bratten!, Do You and Steve Need Groceries? *Steve: Groceries? *Alex Bratten: Sure! *Mr. Salt: Hi, Steve and Alex Bratten!, Uh..., We May Need Your Help With Our Grocery List! *Steve: Hi, Mr. Salt! *Alex Bratten: Hi, Paprika! *(Alex Bratten Tickles Paprika) *Paprika: Paprika!, Hungry! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Looks Like Paprika is Hungry! *Mr. Salt: Oh!, We Better Hurry! *Steve: Well, Alex Bratten!, Do You Think We Can Help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper With Their Grocery List? *Alex Bratten: Sure!, Count It on Me, Bro! *Paprika: Hungry, Hungry, Hungry! *Alex Bratten: Come On! *Steve: Well, Let's See What We Need to Find from This List! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Let's Find This First! *Steve: Do You See This Item? *Alex Bratten: Oh!, I See It!, It's That One! *Steve: You See This Item!, What is It? *Alex Bratten: Milk! *Mrs. Pepper: Milk!, Just What We Were Looking For! *Steve: Milk!, Check! *Alex Bratten: See?, Milk! *Steve: Good Job! *Alex Bratten: Thank You, Bro! *Paprika: Paprika!, Hungry! *Mrs. Pepper: What's Next On Our List? *Alex Bratten: Well, Let's See! *Steve: Ooh!, Do You See This Item? *Alex Bratten: Oh!, It's Over There! *Steve: Oh!, You See This Item, Alex Bratten!, What is It? *Alex Bratten: Bread! *Mr. Salt: Bread!, For Our Peanut Butter Sandwiches! *Steve: Right!, Bread!, Check! *Alex Bratten: There! *Paprika: Bread!, Now? *Mrs. Pepper: Soon, Paprika!, Almost Done! *Alex Bratten: Okay!, Do We Have Anything Else on Our List? *Steve: Do You See This One? *Alex Bratten: Oh!, That's Easy!, It's That One! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, What is It? *Alex Bratten: Juice! *Mrs. Pepper: Juice!, Paprika's Favorite! *Steve: Right!, Juice! *Alex Bratten: Cool! *Steve: You are So Good at This Reading Business, Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Thank You, Steve! *Paprika: Paprika Wants Some Juice! *Alex Bratten: Well, I Think That's Everything! *Steve: Milk, Bread, Juice! *Paprika: Juice!, Juice! *Mr. Salt: Here, Paprika! *(Paprika Drinks Juice) *Steve: So, Alex Bratten!, You Think Paprika Was Hungry? *Alex Bratten: Yes!, That's What Paprika Loves! *Steve: Yep!, Hey!, Do You See Any Clues Around Here? *Alex Bratten: Um..., Nope!, I Don't See Any! *Steve: Me Neither!, We'll Have to Keep Looking! *Alex Bratten: Bye! *Steve: Hey, Alex Bratten!, Did You Know That Book Starts With "B?" *Alex Bratten: Yeah!, My Last Name Starts With "B" Too! *Steve: Oh!, and Door!, Door Starts With "D!" *Alex Bratten: And Curtain!, Curtain Starts With "C!" *Steve: And Look at That!, Cow!, Cow Also Starts With "C!", and..., and So Does Cake, and Caterpillar, and... *Alex Bratten: And Clue!, Clue Starts With "C!" *Steve: Yes!, Yes!, Clue!, Clue Also Starts With "C!", and So Does Carburetor!, and Cantaloupe!, and Capobianco! *Alex Bratten: Wait, Steve!, There's A Clue! *Steve: Did You See A Clue, Alex Bratten? *Alex Bratten: Yeah, Steve!, There's Another Clue! *Steve: Where? *Alex Bratten: Right There!, On The Cow! *Steve: There's A Clue On That Cow! *Alex Bratten: They Both Start With "C!" *Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Alex Bratten: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Okay!, Let's Draw This Cow! *Alex Bratten: In Our Clue Collector!, Yes! *Steve: Cow is Spelled C-O-W, We Have The Cow's Head, A Big Circle for The Body, Lines for Her Legs, and The Udder!, and There's A Cow!, So, Alex Bratten!, What Was Our First..., "Clue?" *Alex Bratten: Moon! *Steve: Oh!, A Moon!, Right! *Alex Bratten: And Now We Have A Cow! *Steve: Hmm, So What Book Could Blue Wanna Read With A Moon and A Cow?, What Do You Think? *Alex Bratten: Maybe Blue Wants to Read A Book That Has A Moon and A Cow! *Steve: Yeah!, and..., and..., I Think We Should Find Our Last Clue! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Alex Bratten: And We Should Get The Mail. *Steve: Oh!, Ready, Alex Bratten? *Alex Bratten: Ready, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) Mail! *Steve: (Singing) It Never... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) Fails! *Steve: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) Tail! *Steve: (Singing) When It Comes I Wanna... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) Wail! *Alex Bratten and Blue: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hi, S-T-E-V-E and A-L-E-X! *Steve: Steve! *Alex Bratten: Alex Bratten!, That's Us! *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Alex Bratten: Have You Got A Letter for Us? *Mailbox: I Have Lots of Letters for You! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Oh!, Letters! *Alex Bratten: Of The Alphabet!, (Laughs) *Steve: I Get It! *Mailbox: And Here's Another One! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Alex Bratten: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Bye! *Steve: (Laughs), He's..., He's Pretty Funny!, Don't You Think, Alex Bratten? *Alex Bratten: Yeah!, I Think So Too! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Alex Bratten: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Alex Bratten and Steve: Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *Alex Bratten: Oh!, Look! *Steve: It's A Letter From Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Steve and Alex Bratten!, We're Spending Our Day at The Library! *Girl: Do You Want Me to Read This Book to You?, This is My Favorite Page!, Looking at This Page! *Girl: He's Looking at His Family on The Picture! *Girl: And He's Thirsty!, So..., So..., He'll Ask for A Glass of Milk!, and Then He's Going to Want... *Children: A Cookie to Go With It! *Girl: Can You Believe Him? *Girl:That Was A Really Funny Book! *Children: Bye, Steve and Alex Bratten! *Alex Bratten: Bye! *Steve: Wow!, How Great Was That Book?, Cause You Know, Alex Bratten!, I Love "A Really Great Book!" *Alex Bratten: Yeah!, Great Story! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Alex Bratten!, You See Blue? *Alex Bratten: Oh!, She Went Over Here! *Steve: Oh!, Over Here!, Okay!, O-KAY!, Okay! *Alex Bratten: Come On! Category:Alex Bratten Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Trailers Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts